Unbreak my heart
by Sunset2
Summary: a l/w get get together. Song by Toin Braxtion


Un break my heart

By: Sunset

It's has been 16 long year but she did it, she finally found away to Will. Lyra was in her late twenty almost thirty year old now. She was a very appealing lady with utmost grace.

Where ever she went, she was turning heads.  Her long golden brown hair swayed behind her like a wave. Her eyes where as clear blue as the sky. Her eyes. So beautiful, but always a hint of sorrow to them. And people always wondered why.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_ _  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back the smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
  
_

Lyra walked up and down the streets of  Will's oxford.. just her and pan wondering with no place to go .Then  Lyra caught a glance of a man . Tall, jet black hair, night sky eyes and he was missing two finger. This was the man that Lyra fought so hard to see. The man that she would and had cross many mountains and oceans and a world just to see… But her heart soon sank as she realized that there was another woman with him. He had fallen in love with another. And for the first time since sixteen long year ago, a single tear slid down Lyra's smooth cheek. 

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is cruel without you here beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
  
_

Will truly missed Lyra. He's been on countless dates, but never could find the woman just for him. She was the only one for him and no matter how hard he tried to forget her lips saying "good-bye" and no matter how hard he tried to love another, there was simple no replacement of his first love Lyra.

 He looked downward at the woman in his arms. Reina was her name. She was very pretty and smart. if Lyra wasn't on his mind 24/7 it was  possible the two  would get married . But no, Will was faithful (kinda sortta) to Lyra.

 "Reina?"

"Hmm?" 

"Rei...look I don't think-"

"Don't worry Will. Please don't. my love is strong for you and yours for mine right?"

Will bit his bottom lip and looked down into her green eye, thinking about his answer .If he said yes, He would marry her. If he said no, then she would leave and he'd be alone. Will didn't like to feel alone .But he has for sixteen year.

"Will..?"

"I'm sorry Reina. I love you, but there's another." He quickly embraced her and left. Without the love of love of Lyra,  he couldn't go on.

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door_ _  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my  
  
_Un-break my heart  
Come back an say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on__

Lyra walked down the streets, head hung low. She couldn't illustrate the feeling in her belly. She was happy and sad at the same time. Wondering aimlessly once again, she quickly found her self lost. But she didn't care. She'd find help. Not looking where she going, she bumped in to a man and fell over.

"Ma'ma? Are you ok?"

"Oh it's nothing. Hey can y..ou ..helpme?" Lyra looked up and was shocked to see Will.

"Lyra?"

"Will?"

"Oh god it's you!" Will picked her up and spun her around "how on earth did you get here?" he asked

"I fell"

"you fell…?"

"Yes. From the sky. I was thinking of you and me together…" Lyra looked down and began to cry

Will cupped her chin in his good hand "what wrong?"

"You love another. And I don't want to break your heart"

"I love no other, but you" and with that he kissed her.

The end

Wasn't that sappy.  Too much love makes me want to vomit. It doesn't sound like me. Any who R&R plz!!


End file.
